Mario Meets Puyo
by JapanYoshi777
Summary: Mario and Luigi started the day as usual - until they see mysterious blobs, players from another world, and a new plot. Until recently, the story was en hiatus, but since I can't break promises, it has been resurrected by a review.
1. The Journey Begins

Hello, it's JapanYoshi! This is my second fanfic and the first chapter one. If I get a review, I'll write more chapters, like PandaPudding. If I don't, I'll just drop it and practice making a chain larger than 6. :/

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Ah, it's such a nice day today, eh, Luigi?"

Mario stretched as he asked. With his Italian accent, it sounded more like:  
"Ahh, it's-a such-a nice-a day today, eh, Luigi?"

"Yeah, Mario, it's such a nice breeze." Luigi answered as he also came out of the brothers' log house. "It's a nice day for some kart-racing."

"Hey, Luigi, what's that green blob-like thing?"

"I dunno, Mario, but let's try stomping on it."

Mario B-dashed towards the green blob and jumped high into the sky. Then he rolled, and ground-pounded. But the blob was too elastic that Mario launched back into the sky.

Mario landed on his back. "Oof! It's too bouncy."

"What happens if you kick them?"

Luigi kicked the blobby creature towards three of the others that he spotted. To the brothers' surprise, when the blobs connected, they exploded and disappeared. Their eyes were as round as saucers. _(For those who are familiar with the Puyo Puyo series, you know what.)_

Suddenly, they heard a flash of light from the skies above, then a deafening boom.

"What was that?" Luigi exclaimed.

Mario replied, "Well, there's no way to find out other than going to check out. Let's-a go!"

Mario took two super mushrooms, one fire flower, one raccoon suit, and his trusty hammer. Luigi took five cans of mushroom shake, one 1-up mushroom, and one star. Mario and Luigi ran across the land. Mario put on his raccoon suit; Luigi whistled for Yoshi and then hopped on him.

Five minutes later, they came to a crater. In the center, there was a blond girl wearing a red, gigantic, peculiar beanie, a brown-haired girl in blue shoulder armor, and a red-headed girl holding an apple with a double-sided ponytail curled like a corkscrew. They all seemed to be calm. _(For you guys who are familiar with Puyo, you know who they are. ^_^;)_

"Gee," the redhead said, "How many times in my life will I experience this space-warp thingy?"

"Maybe," the blonde said, "I'm kinda excited for getting to know this world!"

The armor-pieced said, "Man, you're always so positive."

Mario started. "Uh... Who are you?"

The blonde smiled and answered, "Hi! The name's Amitie." Strangely, the beanie smiled too. The armor-pieced added, "And I'm Arle." The redhead also added, "My name is Ringo Andou. Nice to meet you. Do happen to be Mario and Luigi?"

"Why do you know my name?" Luigi gasped. Many times he has been called "Green Mario" or "Mr. Green-'Stache".

"I'm a Nintendo fan," Ringo answered. Arle interrupted, "And you call yourself the protagonist of a SEGA game." Amitie snickered. Arle realized."Oh, I broke the 4th wall, didn't I? Sorry."

"So what are these blobs?" Mario asked.

"Those rainbow jellies? They're called Puyo. When 4 or more of them connect, they pop," Arle answered.

"Now may we ask where we are?" Ringo questioned back. "And what are those mushroom-like creatures with fangs?"

"Those are called goombas. They work for Bowser, our enemy. But you can easily stomp them flat." Luigi answered.

"So well then, Luigi," Mario started, "Let's-a guide these girls to our home."

"Good idea," Luigi answered, "and Yoshi, call your friends. We have 3 more passengers!"


	2. Princess Kidnapped

Thank you for the review! So I'll write another chapter. Sorry if I suck at writing. Anyway... **Let's-a Go!**

* * *

We are in the log house of the Mario Brothers with the three visitors. Mario and the visitors sat at the table. Luigi sat on the flower pot of the vine.

"So, welcome to my log house," Mario said.

"Our," Luigi corrected.

Arle sighed, "It feels cozy here. I used to live in a log house once."

Mario served them cans of mushroom shakes.

Arle and Amitie took a slurp and smiled. Ringo, however, took a drop of it on her palm and took a look at it. She seemed to be convinced by the reactions of the two other girls, and she took a slurp then found it scrumptious.

"How did you think of the 'Shroom Shake'?" Luigi asked.

"It's delicious! It tastes even better than the Yellow Puyo Sundae!" Amitie answered.

Ringo nodded and asked, "How do you make it? I'd like to make it when I go back to my world."

Mario answered, "Oh, you put a mushroom and some milk inside a blender, blend it, then can it. It tastes better when you add some honey candy."

The door opened abruptly. A brown mushroomy figure holding a cane shouted, "Master Mario! Please come quickly!"

"Toadsworth!" Mario, Luigi, and Ringo exclaimed in unison.

"Princess Peach is missing again! And rainbow jellies are raining above Castle Peach!"

Ringo thought to herself, "Sounds like the same thing that happened in Suzuran High School."

Mario said to Luigi, "I don't know about the rainbow jellies, but when Peach is missing, I gotta rescue her."

"Way to go, Mario!" Luigi answered. "So, uh, visitors, while I stay at home, do you want to join him?"

"We'd love to, but why not you?" Ringo asked. "I thought you brothers were perfect buddies?"

Luigi took out his computer. "Someone has to look after the house. I'll look up information of what's happening in this world, and send it to his MailBoxSP. Anyways, you girls seem to be stronger than me."

Mario interrupted, "You chicken." Arle, Amitie, and Ringo all snickered.

"So anyway," said Mario as he picked up his hammer, "let's-a go, everyone!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Arle. "Wicked!" exclaimed Amitie. "Here goes!" exclaimed Ringo.

Mario, Toadsworth, and the three visitors ran towards Bowser's Castle while Luigi waved at them.

* * *

So if you liked that fanfic, please leave a review. If I get a review I'll write another chapter. (I'm bored, since it's summer vacation. ^_^;) Thank you!

[JapanYoshi: Struggling to learn how to make a 10-chain]


	3. The Torrent in Toad Town

I'm back! Now Mario and the Three Visitors travel to Toad Town, which is flooded in Puyo! **Let's-a Go!**

* * *

Toadsworth and Mario hastily led the way for Arle, Amitie, and Ringo. Mario stomped on the goombas he came across while Ringo wrote mathematical equations on her iPod Touch. She wished she had bought an iPhone instead so she can call her parents. _Then again,_ she thought, _what if it doesn't connect? There's a high probability that it won't connect between worlds._ Meanwhile, Arle thought of her friend/pet/sidekick Carbuncle.

The gang reached Toad Town. As the butler has said, the town was filled with Puyo. People with mushroom caps ran up and down the streets losing their balance.

"The downpour," reported Toadsworth, "started at around 8:20. Now it's still raining, as you can see, and streets are filled with blobs."

"Don't worry," Arle responded calmly, "we know how to deal with these Puyo."

"Why, thank you, Master–uh–"

"The name's Arle Nadja."

"Thank you, Master Nadja."

"You can call me just Arle."

The three got ready to deal with the downpour. Mario explained to Toadsworth how the Puyo pop when you connect four. They rolled and punted the blobs to each other, and they stacked them into some kind of alignment; neither the Explorer nor the Steward understood the alignment. A crowd began to gather. After some 2 or 3 minutes, the three girls stopped.

"There," Ringo told the other two, "that should do it. Amitie, care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure," Amitie replied as she picked up a yellow Puyo sitting right next to her feet. She threw it to the top of the tower where it landed on three other yellow Puyo. The yellow Puyo popped, and the Puyo that were on the yellow pieces fell down, touching others of its color. The tower made a chain reaction and eventually all the Puyo in the tower blew up and disappeared. Gasps of awe and cheers of joy came from the crowd.

Ringo contently faced Mario and Toadsworth and declared, "Our plan went as we had planned."

Arle continued, "The chain reaction that we made stopped the space warp thingy over the castle."

"And all we have to do now," Amitie added excitedly, "is to keep rolling!"

"I do not know how to thank you, masters!" Toadsworth exclaimed excitedly.

He faced Mario and said, "Master Mario, I cannot imagine what the poor princess in going through this time. Please save her!"

Mario turned to the other three and suggested, "So, before we go to Bowser's castle, we'll go to Russ T to ask if he knows anything about this. Let's-a go!"

The three girls ran after Mario for Russ T's house while Toadsworth waved farewell.

* * *

Thank you for reading the third chapter to Mario Meets Puyo. If you have any ideas or opinions, review this! If I get a review I'll write another chapter. Thank you once again!

[JapanYoshi - Thinking Toadbert looks like the Purple Know-it-all]


	4. Good News and Bad News

I'd like to thank Jay'swhisper (u/4042768) for reading every single chapter. Here's what happens when the gang visits Russ T! **Let's-a Go!**

* * *

"So," started the Wise Toad, "What do you want to know?"

Mario asked as he sat on a chair in front of Russ, "Do you have any idea where the rainbow-colored blobs came from, and how they got here?"

"Ah, the usual advice like back then in 2001?" Russ replied. "Well, I've been reading books about things in other worlds, like the green-clad hero with a sword and a woman in a mechanical suit, and I recall reading about something that looks like those blobs that rained above my house. Some were running up and down the streets, but it didn't do any damage to the houses or anything."

Mario leaned forward on the desk towards Russ T. The toad continued, "Anyway, if I knew what it was called, I'd look it up in the book. Let me see..." Russ T. looked through his massive bookshelves, alphabetically aligned, but after a minute or so, he paused, sighed, and sat down on his desk again.

"I'm sorry I don't have it," Russ T sighed. "I just remembered Professor Kolorado came this morning and borrowed it. I said 'no' about five or six times before, but he seemed to really want the book. I think I won't get it back until next week-or next month because he's Kolorado-and I don't think I'll be able to answer anything related to the blobs and its world."

Mario thanked the Wise Toad, and went out of Russ T's house. The Three Visitors were waiting outside the house for Mario to finish asking his question. Ringo was wondering how the space-warp occurred, Arle was wondering where Carbuncle is, and Amitie was wondering if she would see her friends again.

Mario addressed the Visitors, "Russ T.'s book was borrowed by a professor in another town. I'm afraid we can't get any information from Russ T. without his only book that has information from other worlds."

The Visitors sighed. Right when they sighed, the MailBox SP rang. Mario opened it. It said:

~~~~~~  
Sender: Luigi

Subject: Hey bro!  
Hey, Mario! I just googled the three girls' names and I found the Wikipedia page for the universe the Visitors and the blobs came from. It says that in that world, the inhabitants play games with the blobs to settle arguments or to play with each other. It also said there are half-onion half-pixy creatures and frogs that live in acorn caps. How interesting! Some inhabitants of other worlds can come to the world whenever there's a space warp, and that happens randomly, once or twice in a year.  
So in my opinion, whenever we find that Princess Peach in missing, Bowser's at it again. So why don't you go to Bowser's keep and beat him up like usual? ;) Bye!  
Good luck,  
Luigi

Mario closed the MailBox SP. The Visitors read it too.

Amitie started, "So, why not do what your green brother suggested to do?"

"Agreed," said Ringo.

Mario picked up his hammer and said, "Let's-a Go!"

* * *

So, I hope you liked the 4th chapter of Mario Meets Puyo! If you have any ideas or want this to continue (both is really appreciated), please make a review. If I get a review, I'll write a chapter. If I get 2 (from different people), I'll write two, and so on. It's summer vacation now, so I have too much extra time, not counting my new rollerblades. Thank you so much!

[JapanYoshi: pressing "random page" on Super Mario Wiki for ideas]


	5. Super Papuyo Mario?

I'm-a back! Now the gang meet Bowser and remember Super Paper Mario :3 Anyway, **Let's-a Go!**

* * *

"Listen well, my elite task minion force!" addressed Bowser to his army. Every goomba, every koopa paid attention.

"Today is the day to make the precious Peach _all mine!_ And if that is not awesome enough, we will _also_ stomp her little moustache-buddies!"

The minions cheered at him. Some shouted "It's our turn!", some cheered "Bowser! Bowser! Woo!"

"It's time to initiate the extra-awesome plot to invade Mushroom Castle. As most of you know, mysterious blobs caused a panic in Toad Town. It is my plan to sneak in from the back of the castle and capture Peach. "

Meanwhile, in front of Bowser's castle, Mario and the three Puyo players gazed up at the massive structure.

"Whoa," Ringo exclaimed, "this is more massive-looking than in the magazines."

Amitie muttered, "Reminds me of the Tower in Primp Town. It wasn't finished, though."

Arle added, "Satan used to have a castle like this and he made storms just to make it look ferocious."

Mario tested the gate. The doors easily gave in.

"Oh, he _always_ leaves the front door open."

"Bwa-ha-ha," Bowser laughed, "'We're under attack!'? You jokers are the best!" He suddenly realized and stopped.

Bowser spoke loudly and clearly so everyone in the room can hear him. "Hey! Who are those hairy guys in the back? We shave around here, minions!"

The Dictator jumped towards the crowd. All his minions gave way. He landed in front of his nemesis, Mario. He saw three girls who he has never seen before.

Bowser's face was sour. He turned to his minions and shouted as he stomped his feet, "Don't tell me the front gate was open _again!_"

Mario started, "We know you kidnapped Peach. Where did you—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bowser interrupted. "The exact same thing is happening when that 'Count Bleck' dude kidnapped Peach and I had to work with you. Who the heck's writing this thing?"

Sorry.

"Anyway, I did not kidnap her—yet."

"I should have known," Mario reflected.

The whole castle heard the Princess scream for help.

"Don't let it be the darn Count again!" Bowser exclaimed.

A screen appeared from nowhere. It showed the Damsel-in-Distress on the right side. On the left side, it showed a tall, winged man with green hair and horns.

"Satan!" Arle exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, my fiancé!" (Arle denied once again.) "I have kidnapped the Princess in charge of the country so I will rule the world! Nobody can stop me!"

"Except us," Arle shouted. "Ditto," added Ringo and Amitie.

"I dare you. I am always waiting in my castle!" The screen vanished.

Arle sighed, "He _always_ forgets to say where the castle is."

"In that case," Mario suggested, "there's nothing else to do than run all across the world!"

Ringo remarked, "That seems like an unrealistic plan... And time-consuming too..."

"What are you waiting for? What else can we do anyway? Sit here and cry all day?" Amitie stated.

The three Visitors ran out of the castle excitedly.

Bowser patted Mario's shoulder. Mario understood. They both followed the Visitors to outside the castle.


	6. A Very Good Place to Start

**I'm-a back!** Sorry for the lateness. It's partly because I've been to China for 8 days and partly because I decided to ask for Beta-Reading this time. Thanks for your advice, AlwaysInADream! Anyway, **Let's-a go!**

* * *

The party ran across the grasslands. The familiar music played in the background, but none of the five heard it. Bowser proceeded to talk to the three Visitors in front of a warp pipe.

Bowser spoke up, "So what are these blobs?"

Ringo told him, "They're called Puyo."

Bowser struggled to form the word correctly, but after a dozen tries he could pronounce it perfectly.

"So, is 'Puyo' the singular or the plural?" Bowser asked.

Arle answered, "Both."

"They pop when four of the same color connect," Amitie added, "and we play games with them!"

Ringo cleared her throat. "Now that Amitie brought up the topic, I'll teach you the basics of Puyo."

"Wait a sec," Bowser interrupted. "Wasn't 'Puyo' the name for the blobs? Does it refer to the game too?"

Ringo answered, "Yep. Anyway, let's play Puyo!"

Ringo took out her iPod Touch and showed Mario and Bowser various diagrams and videos. She explained to them with words like, "This is the basic shape of chaining", "When you want to make a chain larger than 6", or "This formation is called 'Avalanche'."

Mario nodded to each sentence while Bowser turned his head sideways and crossed his arms at some parts he didn't understand, like how they pop when four connect.

"Well," Ringo said, "that's about it for now."

"Bowser," Mario suggested, "now that we know the ideas, why don't we try it in a real match?"

Bowser accepted the challenge. He roared out flames and shouted, "Show time!"

* * *

The two popped simple chains at each other. Mario used fireballs, ice balls, and ground-pound shock waves to enhance the attack. Bowser simply used his fire breath. Bowser's field was filled first. Mario jumped, twirled, and bowed while taking his hat off.

"Great game!" Arle clapped.

Amitie asked, "Mario, are you an elemental magic user? And Bowser, dragon magic?"

They both said, "What?"

Arle explained, "When we play Puyo, we use magic to enhance our attacks. For example, I'm an elemental, so I use 'Fire', 'Ice storm', etc. Some people I know use martial magic, sword magic, and others."

"I'm an Elemental too, so I use Flame, Blizzard, and Lightning Bolt," Amitie added.

Ringo also said, "I don't use magic, but I use trigonometry-related words like sine, cosine, tangent, integral, and permutation."

The two stared at each other and Bowser shrugged in his shell.

"Some friends," added Amitie, "use astronomical magic, sweets magic, and blue magic. My teacher uses musical magic." (For people who are wondering who she is talking about, she means Klug, Lemres, Sig, and Ms. Accord respectively.)

Ringo stated, "My friend, Maguro, uses names of kendama tricks, and my clubmate, Risukuma, says 'I love you' in various languages."

Mario and Bowser were puzzled. They looked at each other in confusion. _Magic?_ Mario thought. _That's a new idea introduced in this mushroomverse._

Mario, finally recovered, suggested, "Anyway, all I can say is, let's-a go through that pipe."

"A sewage pipe...?" Ringo remarked. "I sense a lack of hygiene here..."

The group of five dived in the green pipe, not knowing how much danger was awaiting at the other end...

* * *

Hmm... Tension! To find out what happens next, leave a review! Remember, 1 review, 1 new chapter. So, **see you next time!**


End file.
